Courier services use boxes to enable customers to drop off and secure packages intended for pickup by a courier at a later time and subsequent delivery of the packages by the service to a destination. These boxes are often referred to as “drop boxes.” Many courier services provide drop boxes in a variety of locations so that customers are able to conveniently ship items.
Drop boxes utilize decals to display delivery service information, including, for example, scheduled pickup times when a courier is scheduled to pick up any packages at the drop boxes, marketing messages, and holiday and other temporary pickup time changes. These decals are usually physically applied by couriers or drop box installers. Human error can sometimes lead to incorrect decals being installed or the decals not being installed at all. Additionally, decals become outdated, for example, decals indicating pickup times during a holiday season may not be properly removed, leading to inaccurate information being provided to customers. Furthermore, the decals may simply fade and would have to be monitored regularly. These and other concerns with the use of decals on drop boxes may lead to packages not being shipped as intended.